ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo Wiki:IRC
The Ultimo Wiki's IRC channel (chat room) is the Wiki's main socialising tool. It is also an effective method of quickly notifying admins about any forms of vandalism taking place or asking questions. You can practically talk about anything you want, whether it's about coffee or whether it's a general wiki-discussion. Rules The rules for #UltimoWiki IRC are simple: #'Please be nice as much as possible.' It is highly recommended because personal attacks are unpreventable on IRC. But as a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. The IRC is not a tool for offending people or letting them down. #'Real-world politics and/or religion may only be discussed with unanimous consent.' If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. #'The Ultimo IRC's official language: English.' We don't care if it's British or American, as long as it's not "1337" or "TXT." Abbreviations are fine, but keep it within reason. #'No spamming.' The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. #'Be yourself, and none other.' This means please don't go changing your nick every ten seconds as it might be confusing for some people. Also, Do not pretend to be another user. #'Keep topics PG-13'. Please note that Wikians' ages are not 18 above, but 13 above. Keep them civil. The standard sanctions for dealing with violators of IRC policies are as follows: #Warning by an op #Kicking #Kickbanning Channel Operators Channel operators are users on the IRC with certain abilities, indicated by the number of flags they have. Your average op is able to change the topic and kick or ban users. An @ symbol next to their name in the user list indicates that a user is currently in op status. Please note that not all channel ops will be present all the time. You can access this list within the channel, including flags, by typing /cs access list #UltimoWiki. *'Reikanobutushi' *'Divinecross' *'KimeraRealm' Common commands All commands must be prefixed with a forward slash (/). */nick — changes your nickname. */me — an action, eg "/me eats cookies" becomes "Reikanobutushi eats cookies". */msg — sends a private message to that person. Equivalent to /query or double-clicking the person's name in the user list. */topic — calls up topic. */ignore — ignores any message a user sends. */join # — join a channel. Only works with other channels on the current network. */quit — quits IRC and leaves a message. Use /part # to leave only that channel. */clear — clears the current log. Useful if your internet begins to lag. This list is by no means exhaustive. Further information can be found by typing /help or on this website. Registering Registering can be done by inputting /msg nickserv (do not include the <>). *Replace with your address, and with the password you would like to use for the account. This will register your current nick name. *You will receive an email from Freenode. Open it, and follow the instructions. *To identify, use /msg nickserv identify when using a registered nick. You will be notified if anyone has attempted to identify using your nick. Note that you must use your nick at least once every 30 days to retain ownership of it. *You may have up to three nicknames registered to one email address. Nick registration has the following benefits: *Allows you to retain ownership of your preferred moniker. *Prevents other users from masquerading with your nick. *Allows easy identification and their recent activity. *Operators must have their nicks registered. *Allows you to kick ghosts and sockpuppets. **This can be done by inputting /nickserv ghost . Dealing with spammers and trolls Occasionally, the Ultimo wiki's IRC is attacked by spammers and trolls. If this happens, please follow the following procedure: #Warn the user, and notify them of the rules. Be calm and professional. Not all rule breakers are trolls - new users may be unaware of the IRC rules. #Are there any active operators on the channel? They will swiftly deal with any obvious annoyances. If they are only sporadically active, contact them via private message. #*An away status means that the user is away. Please do not attempt to contact operators with this status: if they have been long inactive, they are unlikely to return if contacted through talk page or private message; if they are away for a short period of time, then they are likely to return and see the spammer themselves. #If there are no active operators, use /ignore. Record the user's nickname and gateway, and give it to the next operator who arrives. Alternatively, you may choose to leave a message (including gateway) on a user's talk page. Inform users who enter later about the spammer. How to join You can either use the standard Wikia web client in your web browser or any other web-based client, or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Web client *Freenode's webchat is a more convenient web client. You can use this if you don't want to download any of the IRC programs listed below. Simply type in your nick and "#UltimoWiki" in the channel box. As of June 19th 2009 Freenode's server is no longer available via Mibbit. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support - see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *irssi is an IRC-only client that uses a text-mode user interface. *BitchX is an IRC-only console application client. *EPiC is an IRC-only client for Unix systems that is descended from the ircII client, it uses a text-mode user interface. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. *X-Chat Aqua is a full featured IRC client for OS X that is easy to setup and use. *Colloquy is an open-source IRC, SILC and ICB client for Mac OS X. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. Also has a logging feature. *JWChat - has some script errors in Firefox, but clicking "Stop script" makes it work fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Setup instructions To log in, you need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #UltimoWiki (note the correct spelling) Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #UltimoWiki in the reply box and press Enter. Custom instructions for specific clients to come. UTF-8 The #UltimoWiki channel uses the UTF-8 encoding, just like the Wiki proper. This should not pose a problem with English, as UTF-8 is backwards compatible with ASCII-127, but non-Latin scripts (such as Greek or Cyrillic) may be rendered improperly in UTF-8-incapable clients.